Child of Antolia
by ChildWithIn
Summary: When Voldemort discovers something utterly fantastic and horrifying, he entrusts his discovery into the hands of the Malfoys. However, his secret escapes and lands in the laps of the Weasley's, Harry and Hermoine. Its up to them to decide if the secret is


Hey ya'll! This is my first ever Harry Potter Fanfic…so I hope you like it! I'll try to post new chp.'s quickly, but cannot promise anything. I hope you like my story!

Child of Antolia

"Tanaka! Gano likia ka!" A smile graced the lips of fair-haired young woman as she leapt down from marble landing onto soft grass. She raised her arms sky ward, and crossed them until they reached her chest, where they swept outward once more. Blue eyes danced merrily as she greeted her sister.

"Gano likia ka!" Came the response from a girl with long tresses of wavy red-brown hair. Her eyes were lovely hazel color, and her skin bronzed from days outside. She was dressed in an airy earth colored skirt that tied in the front, and fell short of her knees. She wore no top, only multiple necklaces of small beads. Such was the dress of the sisters of Atalina.

The two young women smiled and made their way towards their home, a small city of beautiful marble. Vines hung thick, wrapping around the column ruins and among the thick branches of the old trees. Multi-colored birds flew overhead the girls as they walked side by side into their city.

As they walked into the beautiful ruins of their home, they were greeted with by many other women, some carrying baskets on their heads filled with fruits or water, while some herded small groups of young girls.

The two young women smiled, and greeted every one back, but made their way deeper into the city, where climbing became a must. Their fewer women were about, however those that where, were all headed into the temple were two visitors had come.

"Tathila nock tatu na. Lithnil yo ganaka!"

Lifting a drop of thick moss away, the two women slipped into the cool temple. A most astonishing sight met them. Two men were kneeling in front of the Queen. Both men had fair hair, however one had hair of silver. Never had the two women seen men, but they had been told stories about them.

"Tanaka…Kithin…go tatu na lithnil ganaka. Teta lethin. Methna." The Queen sat on a marble throne. Her long white hair, falling past her knees in a braid that had different beads woven in it. Her blue eyes were hard on the men, but soft on her kin. As she spoke, her voice rang out clearly. Her hand gestured for the two young women to go to her, and the two did. They immediately kissed the older woman's cheeks, and sat next to her, the fair-haired one farther behind, timid of the men, while her companion stared curiously at them.

The queen lifted her hands for the girls, and moved them elegantly through the air, spelling out a story for them to understand. The fair-haired girl gave a surprised gasp, while darker haired girl looked curiously back to the men, and stood up, a smile on her face. Nodding her head to her queen, she slowly approached the men, who lowered their heads.

Curious, the girl let a slender hand timidly touch their dark clothes. Amazement filled her as she wondered how people could live in such confining garments. Her eyes roamed over their clothes, taking in how they draped over their shoulders, were fastened at their neck by a silver piece. She was even more enthralled when she found that they wore even more clothes underneath the sheet like drape.

Turning back to her Queen, she moved her hand through the air in an excited way.

"Meth liki na ganana." Her hand lifted her lips and then moved away from her, all the while a smile dancing across her face. The Queen gave a sad smile, but nodded her head. However, the fair-haired girl shook her head. She raised a hand to her heart and moved it quickly away from her, and then dropped it.

A sad look fell over the dark haired girls face, but she looked to her Queen who shook her head. Waling quickly to her fair-haired companion, she gave her a hug, and gave a few small gestures. The fair-haired girl stepped back to her Queen, who placed a hand over hers, and smiled sadly.

"Tanaka go with you." The two men lifted their head in surprise, but looked to the Queen. She gave them a nod of her head, and waved her hand. The men immediately rose, and bowed once before walked out of the temple, the darker haired girl, Tanaka, following them.

"I cannot believe it was that simple!"

"You mustn't under estimate our Lord."

"Of course not! But still…the people let her go so simply."

"Yes, but our Master did say that once the Antolia people make up their minds, they go with it. This girl seems to be perfect. However, we must be careful with her. She is powerful…but we must first gain her trust."

"She's coming with us…isn't that trusting enough?"

"No. She only trusts us because we have 'light hair'."

"What do you mean?"

"You will soon…you will soon." A soft laugh sounded from the silver haired man as his piercing blue eyes followed the young woman as she curiously looked at her new surroundings. However, he was not only interested in how she found her surroundings, but rather how he enjoyed looking at her rather nude form.

He found himself enjoying how the young woman, most likely no older than his son, was so confident and innocent. It was quite a long time since he had the pleasure of breaking that innocence, and he would dearly love to do so with this girl.

His ice blue eyes followed the girl as she began to climb up a book self, allowing him a perfect view of the swell of her curves. Shaking his head slightly he forced himself to look away. He looked to his companion, who he noted had the same desire in his eyes. Giving a slight snort, the fair-haired, light eyed man looked to the door, as his wife appeared at the door.

"Husband." Narcissa gave a slight curtsey to spouse, and a incline of her head to the other man. "You summoned me?"

"Yes…we have a guest of the Lord with us. She grew up in a rather…wild lifestyle, but she is to be held in high regard. I want you to watch over her, see to her needs. Do not let any harm befall her." Lucius looked darkly at his wife, who nodded her head, and looked to the girl who had now perched herself on the top of a book self.

A look of pure shock crossed the woman's face at the lack of dress on the girl. However it left as soon as it came. Nodding her head once more, she watched as her husband swept out of the room.

"Do you have her?"

"Yes my Lord. She is currently with my wife."

"Good. She will not trust the men. Your wife will take good care of her."

"Yes my Lord. She treats her as if she were her own, if not better."

"Good. I am pleased with your work Lucius."

"I thank you my Lord."

"You may go. And Lucius… let no harm befall the child."

"Yes my Lord. May…may I ask what-"

"She is dear to our cause. Treat her as you would treat royalty. After all, she is your Lady…and my younger sister."

"Take caution child!" Narcissa Malfoy's pale blue eyes watched the young woman who had come to be under her wing. The girl was no older then her son, but had the endearing curiosity of a five year old. Yet that was to be expected from a girl who had never seen a house, books, carpets, and other fine things.

A soft sigh escaped the older woman's lips as she watched the girl leap gracefully from the top of one bookshelf, to another. It would be a lie to say that Narcissa hadn't been surprised by the girl's sudden appearance. That, and the nearly void explanation from her husband of why the girl was there in the first place. All she was told, was the girl was valuable to the cause of their Lord, and she must be given all respects.

Walking gracefully along the bookshelves, Narcissa noticed the girl had become enchanted by picture of the Malfoy Manor. Smiling softly, Mrs. Malfoy walked up to the girl, her deep blue robes swaying softly around her.

"Home." Narcissa pointed to the picture and then made a wide gesture of the room she was in, indicating the whole manor house. The girl tilted her head, her lips following Narcissa's.

"Om." A smile broke out over the girls face as Narcissa gave her an affectionate smile. She turned back to the painting, her paints traveling lightly over the canvas.

Narcissa had at first been utterly appalled by the girls' lack of dress, but now it seemed natural. The girl had no understanding of indecency or of property. If she didn't know something, she immediately went to touch it, learn it. Narcissa also found that the girl didn't understand English, but had her own tongue that consisted of very few words. To Narcissa, it seemed that the girl used movement to make her self be known.

The girl suddenly spun around to Narcissa, and moved her hands several quick motions. Seeing Narcissa's confused look, the girl, scrunched her face in concentration before placing a hand on her chest, and then to her stomach.

"Hungry!" Narcissa laughed softly. "You must be!"

The girl gave a confused smile at Narcissa's garble of words, but knew her message had gotten across when Narcissa made the same motion, and beckoned her to follow. Leaping down from her perch, her quickly followed the kind; fair-haired girl that she was certain must have been a lost sister.

Tanaka followed the woman through the colorful halls of the manor. Her eyes widening as she watched the pictures move, and make the same garbled sounds as the lost sister. This place was very much odd. They're homes were so dark, no warmth. Worse, they had no easy access to the wild! How could these people live? She shook her head lightly, her curiosity coming over her once more as she passed different people stuck inside small boxes.

A strange place…most definitely. The lost sister was saying something again. Her sounds made no sense! There were hard sounding, not the soft water sound that her sister spoke with. Shaking her head, Tanaka looked at the woman confused. She watched as the pale haired woman gave a thoughtful look before pulling at one of the drapes she wore, and then motioning back to Tanaka and giving a slight shiver.

A light of understanding swept through Tanaka's eyes. The woman was asking if she was cold! A smile crossed her lips, and Tanaka moved her hand to her chest and then quickly away. She didn't mind the coolness.

The pale haired woman nodded once more, and placed her hand up, and saying another couple of strange sounds, before disappearing behind a drape. Blinking at her disappearance, Tanaka shook her head again, and turned her attention to the strange box people.

She watched as they moved about speaking the same garbled sounds, before her eyes caught sight on a strange, large, wooden box. Walking up to it, her allowed her hands to trace the lovely arches, twists, and shapes that were carved into it. Noticing that if she pressed on the side of the large thing, the center would open a bit, she pushed it hard with one hand, while grasping the center with the other, until it swung open.

Peering into it, she gasped slightly. It was a stone corridor, dimly lit, and cool. A mossy sent reached her nose, and she was deeply tempted to go explore. Looking back into the hallway for any signs of the lost sister and finding none, she slipped into the wooden box that was now a stone corridor. A faint click was heard, and upon turning around, Tanaka found the box was gone. Shrugging her shoulders, she moved quietly down the strange new place.

Narcissa re-appeared in the hallway, along with a house elf that bore a large tray of an assortment of fruits, meats, and other simple foods that she thought the girl might like.

"Tanaka, I brought you…" Narcissa's eyes widened as she watched the door to the old wooden chest shut. Fear immediately filled her body, as she ran to the chest, and through the door open. Her eyes were met with the wooden backing of the chest, and she let out a soft curse.

"No!" Narcissa hung her head slightly, and shut the door with a soft click that sounded frighteningly loud though the hall.

"Lady Malfoy?" Inquired a portrait.

"Find Lucius…he tell him that he forgot to dis-charm one of wooden chests." The portrait nodded and set off to find her husband.

"Millie...put the food back in the kitchens. Tanaka is no longer on Malfoy grounds…she's at Hogwarts."


End file.
